There has so far been known to effect color display in utilization of the guest-host effect between a dye and liquid crystal by interposing between a pair of mutually opposing electrodes a liquid crystal composition prepared by dissolving a dye into liquid crystal.
The dye to be used for such liquid crystal composition is required to have, among other things, high dichroic ratio, high solubility to the liquid crystal, and other properties.
However, these conventionally known azo type compounds did not always satisfy the properties which are required of the dye to be used in the liquid crystal composition as mentioned above.